1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an ink containing device comprising an ink cartridge and an adaptor, and an ink supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus records an image on a recording sheet using ink. The image recording apparatus includes an inkjet recording head and selectively ejects ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head onto a recording sheet. The ink droplets land on the recording sheet to record a desired image on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus includes an ink cartridge storing ink therein to supply ink to the recording head. The ink cartridge is removably out mounted to a cartridge mounting portion provided in the image recording apparatus.
The ink cartridge may include an electronic component, e.g., a memory module, to store data relating to ink color, ink material, a residual amount of ink, and a maintenance condition. The memory module is electrically connected with a contact disposed on the mounting portion when the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion. Data stored in the memory module may be read via the contact. The memory module is provided on an adaptor and an ink cartridge is removed from the mounting portion while the adaptor remains in the mounting portion. Because the memory module remains in the mounting portion, the data stored in the memory module is not renewed or updated when the ink cartridge is replaced.